Anpanman
by Adilla Fiqria
Summary: Aku benci saat ahjusshi asing itu menjadi Papaku. Namjoon tidak benar-benar peduli padaku. Ia hanya mencintai Mama. Ia merawatku karena aku anak Mama "KAU BUKAN PAPAKU BANGSAT, TIDAK USAH MENGATURKU" Aku benar-benar membenci Namjoon. NOT YAOI. NOT INCEST Family BTS Kim Taehyung Kim Namjoon.


**BTS Fanfiction!**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon and Others**

 ** _~Adilla Fiqria~_**

 **Byurr..**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan karena siraman air yang telak membasahi wajahku.

"Bangun kau bocah sial" suara kasar memaksa mataku untuk terbuka. Objek pertama yang ditangkap oleh retinaku adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat menakutkan. Laki-laki itu memakai baju jeans tanpa lengan sehingga otot-otot yang dihiasi banyak tato terlihat.

"Cepat makan itu" ucapnya kasar sambil menunjuk sepiring makanan yang berada di hadapanku dengan ekor matanya. "Aku tidak akan membuka ikatanmu, makan dengan mulutmu" serunya kasar lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku meghela nafas setelah orang yang seperti anggota Yakuza itu pergi. Aku mengembalikan kesadaranku yang sempat mengabur karena ketakutan tadi. Aku mencoba merekap apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Aku memutar mata kesekelilingku dan menemukan diriku sedang terikat di sebuah gudang yang gelap dan lembab. Kedua tanganku diikat kebelakang menempel kesebuah tiang dan kakiku diikat kedepan. Makanan yang disediakan diletakkan diatas meja-meja kecil yang ruang-ruang meja kecil itu diletakkan diatas kakiku.

Aku mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga aku berada disini

…

 _"Tidak Teahyung, kau tidak boleh masuk ke fakultas seni. Kau harus masuk ke fakultas kedokteran atau fakultas lain yang masa depannya menjanjikan. Pelukis tidak diakui di Negara ini" bentak Namjoon kasar kepadaku._

.

 _"Aku Papamu, kau harus mendengarkan aku!" kini suara Namjoon kembali naik beberapa oktaf._

 _"KAU BUKAN PAPAKU BANGSAT, TIDAK USAH MENGATURKU" aku berteriak frustasi lalu berlari keluar rumah tanpa menghiraukan Namjoon yang terus memanggil namaku._

 _.._

 _Pukul 12 malam terasa datang begitu cepat. Aku melangkah pergi dari tempat oden yang selalu kudatangi saat bersedih. Karena toko ini akan segera tutup, aku memutuskan untuk pergi._

 _Biasanya jika aku keluar dari rumah, aku akan menginap dirumah Jimin atau Jungkook yang merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil. Akan tetapi, kali ini aku tidak akan kesana. Aku sangat marah dengan Namjoon, jika aku disana ia akan menemukanku menyeretku pulang. Aku akan menginap di penginapan saja malam ini._

 _Untung saja dompet kuletakkan di celana, jika aku menaruhnya di tas maka aku akan menjadi tunawisma malam mini karena tas kutinggalkan dirumah._

 _Aku berjalan di jalanan yang mulai sepi mencari penginapan yang kutemukan lewat aplikasi di smartphoneku. Dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhku, aku bernyanyi kecil mencoba menghilangkan kekesalanku kepada Namjoon._

 _Saat aku berjalan dijalan yang sangat sepi, terlihat sebuah mobil mendekat kearahku._

 _Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dua ahjusshi yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya mendatangiku, mendekapku, lalu memasukkanku kedalam mobil. Awalnya aku memberontak namun perlahan tubuhku melemah dan aku tidak sadarkan diri_

 ** _~Adilla Fiqria~_**

Sudah sehari penuh aku disekap di gudang yang bau ini. Terkadang aku berteriak karena hewan-hewan busuk yang mendekatiku yang mengakibatkan wajahku bonyok dipukul si pencuri yang mencapku berisik.

Aku jadi teringat Namjoon dan Naeun, adikku. Apakah mereka mengkhawatirkanku? Naeun pasti karena ia menyayangiku. Tapi Namjoon? Kurasa tidak. Kupikir ia akan senang karena tak perlu mengurusku lagi yang merupakan bebannya.

.

 **8 years ago**

 _Aku baru pulang sekolah dengan riang. Saat aku memasuki rumah, aku melihat Mama sedang tertawa dengan seorang ahjusshi asing di ruang tamu. Saat menyadari keberadaanku, Mama memanggilku. "Taetae sayang, ayo kemari"_

 _Saat aku telah berada disamping mama, aku mulai menatap ahjusshi tampan yang berada di hadapanku dari atas hingga bawah. "Taetae sayang, ayo perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Mama lembut dan kubalas dengan anggukan._

 _"Selamat siang, namaku Kim Taehyung. Aku berumur 9 tahun dan sekarang aku kelas 3 SD" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala sesaat._

 _Setelah mengangkat kembali kepalaku, ahjusshi itu membalas. "Halo, namaku Kim Namjoon. Aku berumur 33 tahun sekarang. Tapi besok umurku sudah 34 tahun" ahjusshi itu tersenyum._

 _Karena aku merupakan anak yang cepat tanggap, aku meraih tangan ahjusshi itu dan menjabatnya perlahan "Selamat Ulang tahun untuk besok Ahjusshi" senyumku ramah._

 _Ahjusshi itu tersenyum juga lalu mengusap kepalaku perlahan. "Terimakasih Taehyung"_

 _"Taehyung, Namjoon-ahjusshi ini akan menjadi papamu" Mama berujar lembut._

 _Aku terkejut dengan ucapan siapa? Papaku? Tapi aku kan sudah punya Papa. Aku menatap Mama bingung. "Papa Taetae?_

 _Mama mengangguk. Aku beralih melihat ahjusshi itu yang kamudian tersenyum manis kearahku yang menurutku sangat menakutkan._

 _Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau"_

 _"Taehyung?"_

 _Mataku mulai berair. Aku tidak mau, aku menggeleng berulang-ulang mengabaikan Mama yang memanggilku. "Papaku itu Kim Seokjin, selamanya Kim Seokjin. Walaupun Papaku telah di surga sekarang, ia tetap Papaku. Aku tidak mau ahjusshi jelek ini menjadi papaku. Ahjusshi pulang sana" teriakku kecil lalu aku berlari menangis masuk ke dalam kamarku._

.

 **7 years ago**

 _Aku meratapi kepergian Mama dengan menangis dalam diam. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi dari yang kudengar Mama meninggal karena melahirkan adik. Adik perempuan yang telah Mama tunggu-tunggu tapi Mama tidak dapat merawatnya seperti Mama merawatku. Mama telah pergi. Mama tidak ada lagi. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak, ini sangat sakit. Air mataku terus mengalir tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar._

 _"Taehyung…" aku melihat Papa Namjoon yang perlahan mendekat kepadaku dari pintu ruangan. Sepertinya semua tamu sudah pulang, makanya Papa kemari. Papa kemari sambil menggendong adik yang masih dibalut dengan kain halus._

 _Papa meletakkan adik disampingku, dilantai ruang berduka tepat dihadapan foto Mama yang dihiasi banyak bunga dan lilir besar._

 _"Taehyung.." ujar Papa lirih lalu memelukku. "Taehyung, menangislah. Jangan diam. Berteriaklah" perintah Papa sambil mengusap-usap punggungku pelan._

 _Mendengar perintahnya, aku pun mulai menangis kencang. "Huaaa… Semua salah Papa.. hiks…hiks.. Papa seharusnya tidak menjadi Papaku.. hiks..hiks.. Aku membenci Papa. Aku benci Papa.. hiks" teriakku sambil memukul-mukul dada Papa yang berada di hadapanku. Papa diam saja tidak membalas._

 _Aku merasa semua ini salah Papa. Aku membenci Papa. Aku selalu berharap Mama tidak menikah dengan Papa tahun lalu. Jika Mama tidak pernah menikah dengan Papa Namjoon, mungkin Mama berada disini sekarang. Masih disini, masih memelukku dengan senyum malaikatnya._

 ** _~Adilla Fiqria~_**

 _Aku selalu membenci Papa setelah Mama meninggal. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin tinggal bersama Papa dan Adik. Aku ingin tinggal bersama Nenek dan Kakek. Namun Nenek dan Kakek sudah sangat tua, sehingga aku dan adik diurus oleh Papa dan Son-ahjumma yang membantu keluargaku sejak aku kecil._

 _Waktu terus berlalu dengan aku yang selalu membeci Papa. Aku membenci Papa tapi tidak membenci Adik. Aku tidak bisa membenci adik karena adik sangat lucu saat tersenyum. Tapi Papa, apapun yang Papa lakukan aku membencinya. Bagiku, Papa itu sangat jahat._

 _Pekerjaan Papa itu sebagai composer lagu yang hebat. Lagu kesukaanku Anpanman pun, Papa yang menciptakannya. Aku mendengar, nama panggung Papa adalah Rap Monster. Aku tidak tahu apa itu Rap, tapi aku tahu Monster. Dan itu sangat cocok, karena dimataku Papa seperti Monster._

 _Ketika Son-ahjumma pulang kampung karena anaknya sakit, Papa kesusahan memasakkan makanan untukku. Makanan adik gampang, tinggal diseduh air hangat karena makanannya adalah makanan bayi. Tapi makananku tidak hanya diseduh, makananku itu harus dibuat dengan banyak langkah._

 _Papa memasakkanku nasi goreng tomat yang sangat aku sukai._

 _._

 _"Ini tidak enak" aku melempar sendokku sehingga bunyi nyaring benturan sendok dan meja menggema membangunkan adik yang tertidur dalam gendongan Papa._

 _Papa mendekatiku sambil membawa adik. "Taetae sayang, maafkan Papa. Taetae mau makan apa? Biar Papa beli saja" Papa mengusap kepalaku pelan dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya mendekap Adik di dalam kain gendongan._

 _Aku mendelik tidak suka. "Taetae mau nasi goreng buatan Mama" aku mulai menangis. Aku menangis keras hingga menakuti Adik dan membuat Adik juga ikut menangis. Kami menangis keras seolah berlomba memamerkan tangisan nyaring._

 _"CUKUP TAEHYUNG, MAMA SUDAH TIDAK ADA" Papa membentakku. Itu membuatku dan Adik menangis makin keras karena kami kaget._

 _._

 _"Huaaa… AKU BENCI PAPA.. hiks" teriakku lalu berlari dengan cepat kedalam kamar._

 _Hari itu, aku menambahkan kadar kebencianku kepada Papa._

 _-._

 _Setelah aku masuk SMP, Papa tetap menganggapku anak kecil. Papa selalu mengantar jemputku, padahal aku bisa pergi dan pulang bersama Jimin dan Jungkook._

 _._

 _Suatu hari dimusim gugur, aku menunggu Papa yang tidak datang-datang menjemputku. Hujan musim gugur sudah mulai turun dengan deras namun aku tidak melihat kehadiran Papa. Sekolah sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu dan sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi._

 _Saat perutku sudah berbunyi tanda lapar dan aku juga kedinginan, aku memutuskan untuk pulang dengan Taxi._

 _._

 _Di perjalanan, aku melihat sepasang kekasih yang berpelukan erat dibawah guyuran hujan. Sungguh adegan picisan seperti di dalam drama. Apa mereka tidak malu kepada orang-orang yang melihat mereka?_

 _Saat Taxi yang kutumpangi semakin dekat kearah pasangan itu, aku merasa janggal. Aku merasa mengenal si pria. Dan benar saja, itu adalah PAPA. Itu PAPA NAMJOON._

 _Papa Namjoon memeluk seorang wanita? Ia menghianati Mamaku. Aku menggeram marah._

 _Hari itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Setelah memergoki Papa yang selingkuh, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Nenek dan Kakek dari Mama meninggal karena kecelakaan._

 _Papa Namjoon orang yang jahat, ia tega menghianati Mama. Dia bukan Papaku lagi, dia adalah orang asing. Namanya Kim Namjoon._

 _Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki keluarga lagi di hari itu._

 _-._

 _Saat aku SMA, aku berulah dengan memukul teman kelasku yang bernama Hosoek. Dan setelah aku menghajar Hosoek, Kepala Sekolah langsung memanggil Namjoon ke sekolah. Dan hukuman yang mereka berikan kepadaku adalah skorsing selama 1 minggu lalu meminta maaf kepada Hosoek._

 _._

 _Namjoon menyidakku sesampainya kami dirumah "Apakah aku mengajarkan kepada putraku untuk memukul temannya sendiri?"tanyanya kepadaku_

 _"Aku bukan putramu" aku mendesis tidak suka dengan kepalaku yang masih menunduk._

 _Namjoon menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Apakah kau yang bukan putraku memukul teman sekelasmu, Kim Taehyung?" tanyanya lagi._

 _Aku mengangguk._

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"_

 _"Dia menghinaku" aku tidak berani menatap mata Namjoon._

 _"Hinaan seperti apa yang membuatmu memukul seseorang?Kekerasan itu tidak benar Kim Taehyung" ucap Namjoon dengan tegas._

 _"Sudahlah lupakan, kau hanya akan memarahiku jika tau" aku menyeret langkahku ke dalam kamar tapi Namjoon menghentikanku. Ia menahan pergelangan tanganku._

 _"KATAKAN!" suaranya meninggi dan itu membuatku terdiam. Aku takut dengan auranya._

 _"Kau selalu saja begitu. Mengancamku untuk memenuhi perintahmu. Membuatku takut demi keegoisanmu. Aku sudah muak padamu" aku menantangnya dengan menatap lurus ke matanya. "Ia menghinaku karena aku menumpang hidup pada Papa tiri sepertimu dan Ia juga mengatakan aku mirip perempuan karena wajahku sangat cantik. Makanya aku memukulnya" jelasku marah sambil menghentakkan tangannya yang tadinya mencengkramku kuat._

 _"Tapi-"_

 _"Sudahlah, kau tak akan mengerti keadaanku. Dimatamu aku selalu salah. Kau merawatku karena aku anak Mama. Kau sangat mencintai Mama, makanya kau merawatku. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar peduli padaku. Aku selalu membencimu" tegasku lalu aku berlalu menjauhinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar._

 _ **~Adilla Fiqria~**_

Aku meringis mengingat hal-hal yang menumbuhkan kebencianku kepada Namjoon. Dia benar-benar brengsek.

.

'Si Namjoon itu … 5 Milyar kepada kita, katanya setengah lagi akan dia berikan jika kita memfoto anak itu….'

Aku mendengar omongan orang-orang menakutkan yang menculikku. Suara mereka berasal dari ruangan disamping ruanganku disekap. Tidak terlalu jea dan terputus-putus. Tari pernyataan mereka, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka meminta tebusan 10 Milyar kepada Namjoon.

Aku mulai takut, apakah Namjoon akan memberikannya? Ia kan tidak perduli padaku. Atau dia akan memberikannya karena aku anak Mama?

Tidak. Dia membenciku karena selalu merepotkannya. Jika aku tidak ada, ia bisa hidup dengan tenang bersama Naeun. Tidak ada aku lagi yang selalu merengut dan kasar kepadanya. Hanya ada Naeun yang lucu dan selalu menyayanginya.

Baiklah, kurasa memang akhir hayatku disini. Aku akan bahagia jika aku mati sekarang. Aku akan bertemu dengan Papa Soekjin dan Mama. Kami akan bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu. Sial, aku ingin menangis. Tapi aku laki-laki. Sial, sial, sial.

 **Tap.. tap ..tap**

Samar-samar aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekatiku.

 **Ceklek**

Pintu tempatku disekap terbuka. Aku memandang pria yang selalu memberikan makan lalu menghajarku selama 2 hari ini mendekat.

"Kau tidak makan lagi ternyata" ucapnya sinis memandang sepiring makanan yang hanya sedikit tertelan di mulutku. "Yaah, terserah. Yang penting kau masih hidup"

Si jahat bertato elang ditangan kanannya itu menarik daguku. "Cih, lukamu masih basah. Si Namjoon itu tak akan mengirimkan uangnya.. Ah tak apa. Si Suga brengsek bisa mengedit wajahmu. Baiklah, ayo berfoto" penyekap ini sibuk berceloteh di depan wajahku.

Dia berbau alkohol dan aku benci itu. Aku merasa mual mencium aroma itu lalu meludah wajahnya dan **TUKK**.. menghantukkan kepalaku ke kepalanya.

"SIAL" ia menggeram marah

 **Buagh**

Satu bogem mentah mendarat di wajahku.

 **Buagh Buagh**

Tendangan dan pukulan menghantam tubuhku bertubi-tubi. Awalnya aku merasa sangat kesakitan lalu detik-detik berikutnya aku mati rasa. Aku hanya mendengar pukulan-pukulan yang terus menghujam tubuhku, aku tak merasakan sakit lagi. Darah terus mengalir di banyak bagian di tubuhku.

Aku merasakan mataku mulai sayu..

… dan perlahan kesadaranku hilang.

.

"TAEHYUNGG"

Mungkin ini hanya ilusi, tapi sedetik sebelum kesadaranku hilang. Aku mendengar teriakan Namjoon yang memanggil namaku.

 _ **~Adilla Fiqria~**_

Aku pikir aku sudah mati saat ini karena melihat diriku sendiri yang masih kecil di hadapanku. Kejadian dulu yang terputar dihadapanku secara jelas. Aku seolah berada diruangan yang sama dengan diriku yang berusia 10 tahun, tapi diriku itu tidak dapat melihatku.

 _Papa memasakkanku nasi goreng tomat yang sangat aku sukai._

 _"Ini tidak enak" aku melempar sendokku sehingga bunyi nyaring benturan sendok dan meja menggema membangunkan adik yang tertidur dalam gendongan Papa._

 _Papa mendekatiku sambil membawa adik. "Taetae sayang, maafkan Papa. Taetae mau makan apa? Biar Papa beli saja" Papa mengusap kepalaku pelan dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya mendekap Adik di dalam kain gendongan._

 _Aku mendelik tidak suka. "Taetae mau nasi goreng buatan Mama" aku mulai menangis. Aku menangis keras hingga menakuti Adik dan membuat Adik juga ikut menangis. Kami menangis keras seolah berlomba memamerkan tangisan nyaring._

 _"CUKUP TAEHYUNG, MAMA SUDAH TIDAK ADA" Papa membentakku. Itu membuatku dan Adik menangis makin keras karena kami kaget._

 _"Astaga, maafkan Papa sayang. Maafkan Papa" Papa menundukkan dirinya memelukku. Aku dan adik merapat di dalam pelukan Papa. "Maafkan Papa sayang, maafkan Papa" Papa meminta maaf berkali-kali, namun aku terlanjur membencinya yang sudah membentakku._

 _"Papa belikan nasi goreng tomat ya. Yang dibuat chef-chef terkenal pasti sangat enak, seperti yang Mama buat" ucap Papa setelah ia melepaskanku._

 _"Huaaa… AKU BENCI PAPA.. hiks" teriakku lalu berlari dengan cepat kedalam kamar._

 _._

 _Aku tertidur karena mataku perih sehabis menangis. Saat aku bangun, aku menemukan banyak makanan di nakas di samping tempat tidurku._

 _Di atas nakas itu ada Nasi goreng tomat, ada spaghetti tomat, ada Jus Strawberry, Susu Strawberry dan sebuah boneka singa kecil yang di dadanya terdapat memo kecil yang bertuliskan 'Hi Taetae, namaku Leojoon. Aku sahabat Papa yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi sahabat Taetae juga. Papa menitip pesan kepadaku. Papa minta maaf karena telah berteriak kepada Taetae tadi pagi. Papa mengirimkan banyak makanan ini untuk Taetae sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya. Maafkan Papa ya Taetae, makan yang banyak agar Taetae tidak jatuh sakit. Papa, Adik dan Leojoon akan sedih kalau Teatea sakit. Kami mencintai Taetae'._

 _Aku tersenyum setelah membaca pesan Leojoon. Baiklah, aku memaafkan Papa hari ini._

Tidak, aku tidak membenci Namjoon hari itu. Aku memaafkannya. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa.

-.

Aku melihat juga saat Namjoon memeluk seorang wanita dibawah hujan. Aku berada di dalam Taxi bersama diriku yang dulu yang masih memakai seragam SMP.

 _Saat Taxi telah melewati Papa, aku menyipitkan mataku kearah wanita yang dipeluk Papa melalui kaca belakang. Wanita itu… Aku seperti mengenalnya. Wajahnya begitu familiar._

 _Aah, wanita itu adalah Yoona-ahjumma._

 _Mengapa Yoona-ahjumma menangis di dalam pelukan Papa? Setelah kulihat lagi, mereka berada di depan sebuah rumah sakit._

 _Aku mengerti… Anaknya Yoona-ahjumma yang seusiaku dan suaminya ahjumma mengalami kecelakaan tahun lalu. Anaknya meninggal dan suaminya koma selama 1 bulan dirumah sakit. Hari ini… hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian anaknya._

 _Yoona-ahjumma adalah sahabat Papa yang merupakan teman Mama juga. Yoona-ahjumma dan keluarganya datang ke pernikahan Mama dan Papa, disana aku mengenal mereka._

 _Aku salah paham. Papa tidak selingkuh. Papa tidak menghianati Mama. Papa memeluk Yoona-ahjumma untuk menguatkannya karena Yoona-ahjumma itu sahabatnya._

 _Itu seperti aku memeluk Jimin saat kakinya patah karena terlalu banyak menari guna menguatkannya karena ia adalah sahabatku._

Sial, aku melupakan penjelasan penting lagi.

-.

Kali ini, aku berada dirumah. Melihat diriku yang masih berbalut seragam SMA bersama Namjoon di ruang tamu.

 _Namjoon menyidakku sesampainya kami dirumah "Apakah aku mengajarkan kepada putraku untuk memukul temannya sendiri?"tanyanya kepadaku_

 _"Aku bukan putramu" aku mendesis tidak suka dengan kepalaku yang masih menunduk._

 _Namjoon menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Apakah kau yang bukan putraku memukul teman sekelasmu Kim Taehyung?" tanyanya lagi._

 _Aku mengangguk._

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"_

 _"Dia menghinaku" aku tidak berani menatap mata Namjoon._

 _"Hinaan seperti apa yang membuatmu memukul seseorang?Kekerasan itu tidak benar Kim Taehyung" ucap Namjoon dengan tegas._

 _"Sudahlah lupakan, kau hanya akan memarahiku jika tau" aku menyeret langkahku ke dalam kamar tapi Namjoon menghentikanku. Ia menahan pergelangan tanganku._

 _"KATAKAN!" suaranya meninggi dan itu membuatku terdiam. Aku takut dengan auranya._

 _"Kau selalu saja begitu. Mengancamku untuk memenuhi perintahmu. Membuatku takut demi keegoisanmu. Aku sudah muak padamu" aku menantangnya dengan menatap lurus ke matanya. "Ia menghinaku karena aku menumpang pada Papa tiri sepertimu dan Ia juga mengatakan aku mirip perempuan karena wajahku sangat cantik. Makanya aku memukulnya" jelasku marah sambil menghentekkan tangannya yang tadinya mencengkramku kuat._

 _"Tapi-"_

 _"Sudahlah, kau tak akan mengerti keadaanku. Dimatamu aku selalu salah. Kau merawatku karena aku anak Mama. Kau sangat mencintai Mama, makanya kau merawatku. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar peduli padaku. Aku selalu membencimu" tegasku lalu aku berlalu menjauhinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar._

.

 _Dikamar, aku langsung merebahkan diriku diatas tempat tidur tanpa membuka seragam sekolahku yang masih lengkap._

 _20 menit kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu kamarku._

 _"Taehyung, apa kau sudah tidur?"_

 _Itu Namjoon. Aku menutup mataku pura-pura tertidur._

 _Namjoon mendekatiku lalu melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki yang masih kukenakan. "Taehyung maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku bukan Papa yang baik untukmu. Kau benar, aku mencintai Mamamu. Tapi aku merawatmu bukan karena kau anaknya. Aku merawatmu karena aku menyayangimu. Aku menganggapmu sebagai putraku"_

 _Namjoon bergerak kerah leherku. Ia menaikkan kerah bajuku lalu melepas dasi yang mencekikku sejak pagi. "Biar aku bercerita sesuatu kepadamu. Aku tahu aku ini pengecut karena menceritkan ini saat kau tertidur. Tapi aku tetap ingin menceritakannya meskipun kau tidak pernah mendengarnya" Namjoon selesai melepas dasiku._

 _Namjoon mulai membuka 2 kancing kemejaku lalu menarik selimut hingga ke dadaku. "Aku, Mama, dan Seokjin adalah sahabat kecil hingga SMA. Yoona memasuki grup kami saat SMA. Aku menyukai Mamamu dan Soekjin juga menyukainya. Seokkjin sangat banyak membantuku, dia adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga bagiku. Karena Seokjin menyukai Mamamu, aku memendam perasaanku dan sepakat dengan Yoona untuk menjodohkan mereka. Akhirnya mereka menikah. Karena aku sangat mencintai Mamamu, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika. Aku takut mencintai Mamamu yang telah menjadi istri sahabatku, maka dari itu aku memilih pergi." Namjoon mulai mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut._

 _"Saat Papamu meninggal karena kanker menggerogoti tubuhnya, aku kembali. Sebelum meninggal, Papamu telah memintaku untuk menikahi Mamamu guna menjaganya dan dirimu. Ia berkata bahwa ia percaya kepadaku. Aku menolaknya, karena kutahu Mamamu itu tidak mencintaiku. Setelah setahun Papamu meninggal, Mamamu memintaku untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Papamu dan kami pun menikah. Hidupku sangat bahagia dalam 1 tahun yang singkat itu, perlahan namun pasti Mamamu telah membuka hatinya kepadaku. Dan saat Naeun lahir ke dunia ini, aku tidak dapat menahan lagi kebahagiaanku. Aku menangis sangking bahagianya. Namun kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat karena Mamamu pergi untuk selamanya beberapa menit setelah Naeun lahir"_

 _Namjoon mulai meneteskan air matanya dan sialnya air matanya itu jatuh di pipiku. Dengan cepat dan perlahan Namjoon menyekanya. "Aku melihatmu hari itu. Kau kehilangan Mamamu. Aku sangat sedih untukmu. Kau bukan anakku. Tapi kau anak dari dua orang yang sangat kusayangi di dunia ini. Awalnya aku menyayangimu karena kau anak Mamamu dan Seokjin. Namun semakin lama aku bersamamu, aku lupa alasan aku menyayangimu. Aku menganggapmu sebagai anakku"_

 _Aku mulai tersentuh dan mulai menyesali sikapku selama ini._

 _"Kau dan Naeun sama-sama anakku. Rasa sayangku kepada kalian sama. Ini bukan masalah darah daging lagi. Kau itu anakku, kau putaku dan kau jagoanku"_

 _Namjoon terdiam sejenak lalu mengecup dahiku dan mengucapkan selamat malam lalu pergi keluar dari dari kamarku._

 _Setelah Namjoon keluar, aku menangis._

Aku menyesal di hari itu tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk merubah sikapku dan meminta maaf kepada Namjoon.

-.

 _"Tidak Teahyung, kau tidak boleh masuk ke fakultas seni. Kau harus masuk ke kedokteran atau fakultas lain yang masa depannya menjanjikan. Pelukis tidak diakui di Negara ini" bentak Namjoon kasar kepadaku._

 _Aku baru saja pulang sekolah dan Namjoon langsung membentakku kasar karena ia menemukan fakta bahwa aku akan melanjutkan studiku ke fakultas seni. Aku menatapnya nyalang._

 _"Kau mendengarku, Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon tegas._

 _"Bangsat. Apa masalahmu? Aku tidak peduli tentang masa depan bodoh yang menjanjikan. Aku hanya ingin melukis" Jawabku menantang. Sungguh, aku sangat kesal dengan Namjoon._

 _Namjoon mendekat kepadaku yang berdiri diruang tamu. Ia memegang kedua pundakku "Dengarkan aku Taehyung" suaranya mulai melembut. "Kau harus memiliki masa depan yang bagus agar Mamamu bangga. Jika kau menjadi dokter atau pegawai pemerintah, kau tetap bisa melukis di hari liburmu. Kumohon dengarkan aku kali ini" sambungnya serius._

 _Aku mendecih dan melepas tangannya. "Aku tidak peduli"_

 _"Aku Papamu, kau harus mendengarkan aku!" kini suara Namjoon kembali naik beberapa oktaf._

 _"KAU BUKAN PAPAKU BANGSAT, TIDAK USAH MENGATURKU" aku berteriak frustasi lalu berlari keluar rumah tanpa menghiraukan Namjoon yang terus memanggil namaku._

Itu kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa aku berkata kasar kepada Namjoon? Namjoon hanya ingin yang terbaik bagiku. Namjoon benar, melukis itu hobby yang bisa kulakukan dimana saja dan kapan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan pendapatnya…

…mendengarkan pendapatnya jika aku masih hidup.

 _ **~Adilla Fiqria~**_

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap langit-langit bewarna putih. Apakah ini surga? Aah tidak, aku pasti masuk neraka jika sudah mati. Aku meraskan sakit disekujur tubuhku. Meraskan sakit berarti hidup. Ini bukan surga atau neraka, ini adalah rumah sakit.

Aku sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Mata sebelah kiriku tertutup sesuatu, tapi mata kananku tidak.

"Oppa..Oppa sudah bangun?"

Aku melihat dari ekor mataku. Aku melihat Naeun yang menatapku antusias dengan Dessy, boneka kesayangannya, di tangannya.

"Pa-paa.." ucapku terbata. Mulutku sangat sakit jika bergerak, aku kesulitan bicara.

"Papa?" Naeun naik ke ranjangku dan meletakkan kepalanya dia atas kepalaku. "Papa sedang berbicara dengan Pak Dokter"

Aku merasa risih dengan posisi ini. Rambut Naeun jatuh menusuk-nusuk wajahku karena dia tepat berada dihadapanku.

"Naeun sedang menjalanku tugas penting Negara. Papa meminta Naeun menjaga Oppa selama Papa menemui Pak Dokter" Naeun tersenyum dan aku membalasnya. Adikku yang baru kelas 2 SD ini sungguh menggemaskan.

 **Ceklek**

"Astaga Naeun, jangan seperti itu" aku mendengar suara Namjoon yang perlahan mendekat dan menggendong turun Naeun ketika ia sudah sampa di samping tempat tidurku.

"Apa Naeun menyakitimu?" Namjoon bertanya cemas kepadaku dan kubalas dengan gelengan singkat. Sebenarnya Naeun menyakitiku, tapi sedikit. Tak perlu dibahas.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat menyelamatkanmu. Kau disiksa 3 hari dan tidak sadarkan diri disini 1 hari" Namjoon menatap seluruh tubuhku. "Oh God. Tubuhmu bahkan penuh luka. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" Namjoon terlihat menderita dan frustasi.

Aku menggenggam tangannya lemah. "Semua salahku. Kumohon jangan meminta maaf. Aku yang keluar dari rumah, semua salahku" mulutku sudah berdamai dengan sakit sekarang, aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku dengan jelas. "Namjoon, maafkan aku" aku mengeluarkan air mata dari sudut mataku.

Namjoon mengusap kepalaku seolah mengerti dengan semua hal yang ingin kuutarakan. "Kau putraku, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu" Namjoon tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum sambil terisak pelan. Semua kebaikan Namjoon yang kuingat dalam tidurku menyadarkanku. "Iya. Aku anakmu, aku putramu, aku jagoanmu Papa" ujarku halus.

Namjoon memelukku. "Taetaeku sudah besar ya. Satu pelukan tidak muat lagi untuk seluruh tubuh" candanya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang agak canggung. Memang maaf itu penyebab kecanggungan terbesar di dunia.

"Naeun mau peluk oppa juga" Naeun yang telah memanjat ke tempat tidur juga masuk kedalam dekapan Namjoon. "Naeun sayang Oppa dan Papa" ucapnya tulus.

Namjoon menarik nafas dan menyeka sedikit air matanya yang keluar. "Baiklah, cepatlah sembuh sobat. Mobil sport baru menunggu pemilik barunya dirumah"

Sial. Namjoon memang sangat ahli menyenangkan hatiku.

~Adilla Fiqria~

Kupikir aku harus banyak-banyak mengingat kebaikan Namjoon. Dia itu Papa yang sangat hebat.

 _"Ugh.. Papa. Aku pusing"_

 _"Papa disini. Taetae kuat, demam itu tidak bisa mengalahkan Taetae"_

Papa selalu merawatku ketika aku sakit. Ia merawatku sambil mengurus bayi, Papa benar-benar hebat.

.

 _"Waiting for you Anpanman~.. I'm not superhero.. I can be your hero"_

Papa selalu menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku untuk membangunkanku setiap pagi.

.

 _".. dan akhirnya Anpanman dapat memakan susu rasa pisang karena berhasil menyelamatkan sahabatnya"_

 _"Selamat malam superhero kecil"_

Papa selalu membacakanku dongen sebelum tidur dan mengecupku.

.

 _"Jagoan Papa harus cepat tumbuh besar. Taetae Papa harus menjadi manusia yang baik. Taetae oppa yang selalu menjaga dan menyayangi Naeun. Taetae yang menjadi sahabat baik untuk kookie dan chimchim. Dan tentu saja Taetae yang membanggakan Papa dan Mama"_

Papa juga selalu menyumpahiku dengan kata-kata yang baik.

 _ **~Adilla Fiqria~**_

Aku menyayangi Namjoon. Tapi aku terlalu munafik untuk menerimanya. Keluarga itu tidak perlu ada hubungan darah untuk ditandai. Hanya saling menyayangi dan melindungi, itulah keluarga.

 **FIN**

 **Hallo..**

 **I'm back. Yey**

 **Aku dapat ide cerita ini tiba-tiba. RM kan perusak dan abal-abal citranya, aku mau ubah itu. Aku mau buat dia jadi Papa yang baik dan dicintai. Dan walaa.. Jadilah fic ini.**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya maksa. Hehe**

 **See you~**


End file.
